happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Epilogue)
Epilogue (also known as Chapter 6) is the sixth and last chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Save Christmas and Antarctica". Plot (In Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: This is getting cold. *Sven: Oh godly, how could that be. *Lovelace: We go after Penguin-Land to find some friends. *Sven: Okie dokey. (In Penguin-Land) *Shippo: *sleeping* *Erik: Shippo, wake up. *Shippo: *yawns* What is it Erik? *Erik: Come on, we're going to the Ice Pool together. (In the Ice Pool) *Shippo: So tell me Erik? *Erik: When the skuas come, we beat them up. *Shippo: Oh yeah, right on! *Erik: But the snowstorm is here. *Shippo: Wait a minute, if the snowstorm is here, why are we not with our parents and in the brood-pouches? *Erik: This may take a look. (The snowstorm was finally over) *Shippo: We just got out of the ice pool. *Erik: We should get Atticus. *Shippo: Alright. (After everyone getting out of the cave, the places around Penguin-Land are covered in snow) *Erik: Oh no. *Santa Claus: I can't leave for no reason. *Phoenix: We have to remove snow off your sleigh. *Perxio: We will fix christmas as possible. *Montay: Do you guys have the christmas tree up? *Phoenix: Yeah, we still have it up. *Erik: Yes! We have it up. *Terry: Santa Claus made it while you were gone. *Erik: We can now have a merry christmas and a happy new year. (Back in the cave spot) *Alpha Skua: Well, well, well. It's time. *Brokebeak: We should get going. *Francesco: On going to Penguin-Land. *Brokebeak: I love it. (The skuas fly off to Penguin-Land, meanwhile in there) *Mumble: Santa, you will be ready to go soon. *Santa Claus: The sun is almost down, we have to hurry up packing everything! *Erik: Buy we can't have the worst christmas this year. *Mumble: I remember my worst christmas when i was little. (In a flashback, Baby Mumble was looking at Santa flying on his sleigh, believing that he has no presents from Santa. Back to Mumble) *Mumble: I didn't get presents. Everyone did. *Santa Claus: Mumble, i know when you were little. Your singing has a problem. Maybe you had a bad cough or something. *Mumble: No, it done. *Montay: Hey Santa. Take me home to Cape Adare soon. *Santa Claus: Okay. *Phoenix: The skuas are coming here to Penguin-Land, doing what they can to stop us from having our Christmas. *Montay: What? *Phoenix: Mumble, we have to behave like everyone else. *Perxio: There is no time to rush. *Montay: That's way impossible for me to do that. *Phoenix: If you are not going to be patient, then you're not going to get anywhere quickly. *Montay: No, don't act like Roy. *Phoenix: I prefer you don't say that. Need I remind you, I am an adult penguin. *Ramón: But he's trying to help you. (The skuas are almost coming to Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Skuas, they want revenge. *Montay: At least, we can stop them. *Carmen: They will pay what they do. *Phoenix: Yes, the skuas will get some of our feathered fury when we attack. *Carnen: Yeah. *Phoenix: We should be planning on how we're going to attack. (With the skuas) *Alpha Skua: We must attack. *Brokebeak: Yeah, our revenge is fun. *Francesco: Pretty fun. *Alpha Skua: *slap Francesco* Fun, huh? You got a problem? (Back in Penguin-Land) *Santa Claus: Mumble HappyFeet, do something! *Mumble: NO, I WANT THE SNOW OUT OF THE SLEIGH! *Montay: Mumble, don't talk to Santa like that. He gives you some cookies. *Mumble: Sorry. *Ramón: My old arch-nemies is here. *Raul: It The Skuas. *Nestor: We should get fighting. *Phoenix: I agree. Get ready to fight! *Ramón: With the snowballs! *Rio: Snowballs? Really? *Ramón: To defeat the skuas. See? *Perxio: Impossible. *Phoenix: It's fine, we can do that to the birds. *Santa Claus: It's them, they will pay for stealing my present! *Phoenix: Fire! (The snowballs were being throwed by the skuas) *Santa Claus: At least, we need more! (Everyone quickly makes more snowballs) *Santa Claus: That's it. Get better. *Phoenix: Oh, we will, Mr. Santa. (All of Santa's reindeers stomp on the snow to make the snow move to the penguins as they make more snowballs to attack) *Francesco: I hate that, what can we do? *Alpha Skua: Let steal a chick. (Alpha Skua goes after stealing a chick) *Brokebeak: Wait! I want to come. *Mumble: Erik, MOVE! (Erik hide under the water) *Francesco: Hey, where he go? *Brokebeak: I don't know. *Santa Claus: Hey skuas, i have a gift for you. *Phoenix: Yeah, you tell them Mr. Santa! *Alpha Skua: What? *Brokebeak: Your joking? *Francesco: Yes! We have been waiting for years. *Santa Claus: I got you a nice gift for you. It's no joke. *Alpha Skua: Let me see. (The present open itself with a timer saying "HAVE A NICE DAY" and have a punch toy punch the skuas all the way out of the whole land) *Alpha Skua: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUMBLE HAPPYFEET, YOU WILL PAY! *Everyone: *cheers* *Erik: We did it! The skuas are gone! *Atticus: We saved the day. *Vivien: Our christmas tree is lighting up. *Danielle: With everything shiny. *Nate: How beautiful that is. (Back in Snowy Plains, Catherine, Lovelace and Sven are seen looking for Phoenix and Shippo) *Catherine: I don't see them anywhere. *Lovelace: Maybe, Mumble is there. *Catherine: At Emperor-Land. *Sven: Sorry dear, they all moved to Penguin-Land. Phoenix is there. *Catherine: Phoenix! (Back at Penguin-Land) *Rudolph: You did it guys. *Dasher: Very well good. *Dancer: How fantastic. *Prancer: You did it Santa. *Vixen: Hooray for Mumble! *Comet: You're awesome Erik. *Cupid: Phoenix, you did well. *Donder: It's very nice of you to come. *Blitzen: How great that is. *Santa Claus: So guys, we may be off to go. *Montay: No! We can't. The Outsiders are coming. *Phoenix: What do you mean by "The Outsiders are coming?" *Montay: Them. (The camera moves to show Catherine, Lovelace and Sven) *Shippo: Hey look! It's mommy. *Phoenix: Catherine, my love! *Ramón: Lovelace! Sven! *Lovelace: It's so good to see you. *Phoenix: You must be the rockhopper I keep hearing about. *Santa Claus: So guys, thanks for everything i had for christmas. Your adventures are very very very Awazing. Mumble, you saved my present and everything is now okay. NOW MARCH IT! (Santa Claus begin to move on when nighttime started to come out with the lights on) *Santa Claus: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Happy New Year! *Principal Indigo: Goodbye Santa. *Kathleen: Goodbye. *Maurice: We will miss you. *Michelle: Goodbye for now. *Montay: What can i do with no home? *Mumble: Just stay with us. *Montay: Alright! (As a merry christmas come to them, Montay begin to find his way home as everyone celebrated christmas together. Montay run all the way fast to come back here) *Montay: I WANT TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS TOGETHER! (Everyone singed) "We Wish You a Merry Christmas We Wish You a Merry Christmas We Wish You a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your kin We Wish You a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding And a cup of good cheer We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring it right here So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding And bring it right here Good tidings we bring To you and your king We Wish You a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year!" (Everyone celebrated christmas happily ever after. Everyone including Montay returned to their own homes. Meanwhile in Paulet Island, Esequiel and Josesito are hunting down fish) *Esequiel: This New Year is the best! *Josesito: I loved how everything works. *Esequiel: I would need some tickle tour ideas this monday. *Josesito: Okay. THE END MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL HAPPY FEET FANS! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories